gravenhurstfandomcom-20200223-history
Severe Typhoon Kay-Dooblurvay
Severe Typhoon Kay-Dooblurvay (Traditional Chinese: 強颱風吉古拉斯, International Designation: 09413) is a tropical storm that is currently situated 1,245 km west-southwest of Nicholas City in the Imaginary Lands of Nicholas, a part of the 2012 Imaginary Land of Nicholas Typhoon Season. Storm History On 31 May 2012, the National Meteorology Bureau of the Imaginary Lands of Nicholas (NMBILN) has reported an area of low pressure system has formed in the Northern Pacific Ocean, and its pressure quickly dropping. The area is closely monitored by NMBILN, and has been rated to have a moderate to high chance that this area of low pressure may form tropical activities. The area has not developed into any significant, but continues to move closer to the mainland of the Imaginary Lands of Nicholas. On 3 June 2012, conditions have become favourable such that the area of low pressure has developed into a tropical depression, with sustained wind speed of 41 km/h at the centre, and a barometric pressure of 995 mB. Immediately, the name "Kay-Dooblurvay" has been given to the storm. At 18:49, 6 June 2012, NMBILN has declared that the storm has evolved into a tropical storm, with a sustained wind speed of 65 km/h at the centre, and a barometric pressure of 989 mB. Forecast The NMBILN is calling Kay-Dooblurvay to continue to strengthen, potentially reaching Severe Tropical Storm status as early as tomorrow evening. If all conditions are favourable, the storm could become a Typhoon by Saturday morning, making landfall early Tuesday around Nicholas City. The Bureau is forecasting for torrential rainfall for the National Capital Region beginning Sunday night through Thursday morning, totalling to more than 200 mm of rainfall. With a special weather statement issued, residents and delegates at Nicholas City is beginning to prepare for the storm by forming walls of sandbags, clearing sewage, and stocking up supplies. Some residents, when responding to the media, is forecasting that week will be a "killer week". Warning history Below shows a list of warnings that were issued during the storm, and the respective duration: |signal = 1 |current storm name = Severe Typhoon Kay-Dooblurvay |issuedA = 10 June 2012, 19:36 - 11 June 2012, 15:50 |next storm = Severe Tropical Storm Sze Nga }} |signal = 3 |current storm name = Severe Typhoon Kay-Dooblurvay |issuedA = 11 June 2012, 15:51 - 12 June 2012, 07:59 |issuedB = 13 June 2012, 21:22 - 14 June 2012, 12:18 |next storm = Severe Tropical Storm Sze Nga }} |signal = 8SE |current storm name = Severe Typhoon Kay-Dooblurvay |issuedA = 12 June 2012, 08:00 - 16:27 |next storm = Super Typhoon Eigen }} |signal = 8NE |current storm name = Severe Typhoon Kay-Dooblurvay |issuedA = 13 June 2012, 17:18 - 21:21 |next storm = Severe Typhoon Javid (2014) }} |signal = 9 |current storm name = Severe Typhoon Kay-Dooblurvay |issuedA = 12 June 2012, 16:27 - 13 June 2012, 17:18 |next storm = Super Typhoon Eigen }} Category:2012 Imaginary Lands of Nicholas Typhoon Season zh:強颱風吉古拉斯